


Unexpected (But not unwelcome)

by Kaya4114



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: Shane already knew the answer that was coming, and braced his heart for the disappointment, as he always did when this question came up.  There was a reason it was never addressed in their normal PM’s.“Um.. no.. No we’re just friends.”Shane always thought the red flush upon Ryan's cheeks was cute.  It usually happened in response to fear or embarrassment,  but he would be lying if he said he didn’t wonder sometimes how it would look on him when caused by other, less innocent thoughts.Thoughts that Shane often entertained only in the privacy of his own bedroom.But sadly, that was simply something he had accepted that he would never actually get to see.   It's like Ryan said.They were just friends.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A response to a prompt given to me on tumblr:  I was wondering if you are open to prompts? Maybe something a little voyeuristic, where one of them accidentally finds the other in the middle of something?





	Unexpected (But not unwelcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to my second explicit fic I guess? Haha. I hope this one is alright. Not beta read so any mistakes are mine. I had a hell of a time trying to think of a title, so sorry if it's kind of lame. I might write Ryan's point of view for this later and add it as a chapter 2. Still unsure. Either way I hope you all enjoy.

Vid con was going good.  Great even.  Their invites this year had seemed to be up in the air, so when Shane had gotten the email, his nervous anticipation about whether they would be invited to attend or not was quickly exchanged for relief and happiness upon seeing that he and Ryan were approved for a fun filled weekend of live shows, fan meet and greets and most importantly, quality time with his adorable best friend. 

The weekend was busy as most Vid Cons were, and he and the little guy had only just managed to settle in before being called to set up for a live episode of Postmortem.  This weeks episode had been a particularly terrifying one for Ryan, as this was their single demon episode of the season, and Shane could easily recall the terror on Ryan’s face after the lock in as if they had only shot it yesterday.

Granted, it had been a couple weeks since filming, so Ryan had plenty of time to calm down.  However, editing had brought that same worry to the back of the shorter mans mind, and he had been on edge pretty much the whole week leading up to this, so Shane was glad the two of them had a chance to get away for a little while at least, thanks to the convention.  It was almost a vacation, Shane thought to himself, considering they were offered one of the major suites due to being one of the higher profile guests.

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly.  In fact, he and Ryan had been all smiles and laughs as the two of them made sure that the cameras were positioned and in focus.  The did a mic check while light conversation went on about the questions they had each chosen from social media.  It continued further as they wondered quietly in anticipation of the live questions from the audience– as said audience piled in.  Everything set, Ryan turned and cast a look at Shane with a nod.   It was go time.

The live questions had been mostly standard issue more or less.  Some of the reoccurring staples: ’ _Shane are you actually freerangegrass?’_   _‘Are you sure that you’re not continuing Ruining History?’ ‘What are your future plans for the Hot Daga?’_

All of these off topic questions Shane had answered as best he could with his usual humor.  There were other questions about the episode that Ryan had answered as well, ’T _he EVP sounded a lot like it said “Get out”.  How many times did you wake up that night that we didn’t get to see on camera?’_

Ryan had answered, “Quite a few.”  He then looked over at Shane with a small private smile, continuing, “That lock in was particularly hard for me.  But we managed.  No demon or ghost can hurt the Ghoul boys after all.”

The memory was once more thrust to the front of Shane’s mind; The terror on Ryan’s face as he yanked the door open and ran directly to Shane.  His face was flushed red, and eyes clamped shut as he wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, burying his face into his chest, shaking.   Shane had been hesitant but eventually wrapped his own arms around Ryan’s waste and just held him. They had stood there like that for maybe a good three minutes before Ryan had looked up at him, tears fresh in his eyes.

At that, Shane wanted nothing more than to press his lips to his terrified friend’s and try to kiss the fear away.  But he knew better.  So he just stood there and waited for Ryan to calm down, quietly shushing him and whispering that everything is ok and that Ryan’s safe with him.   Periodically through the rest of the evening, whenever Ryan felt particularly scared, he would reach for Shane’s hand; a silent plea for comfort.  This had been going on for quite a few episodes now. Shane knew that it was nothing more than that - comfort - but honestly? He was so far gone for Ryan that any contact between them was more than enough.

Focusing back on the current Q and A, Shane listened as Ryan answered more questions.

Then came another, as if he read the taller man’s mind.

_“The bed was really small.  I’m betting you two had to cuddle up real close, considering how scared you usually get on location.  My question for you both - are you two actually dating?  Cuz at one part in the episode, Ryan, you reach for Shane’s hand and the two of you share a look.  It was so brief I don’t think you meant for that part to be in there, because most of it looked like it was edited out, but also just after you finished your lock in, you practically dove into Shane’s arms.   So inquiring minds are dying to know: is Shyan canon?”_

Shane felt his cheeks heat as a result of his earlier thoughts being voiced.  He almost felt like the crowd in front of the two of them could hear it.   He glanced at his co-host who’s cheeks were also very rapidly turning red from embarrassment, and as horrible as it made Shane feel, he couldn’t help but notice how cute Ryan looked when his face was flushed or flustered the way it was right now.  

A lot of the time when it happened, it was either due to fear or embarrassment.  However, Shane would be lying if he said he didn’t wonder sometimes how it would look on him when caused by other, less innocent thoughts.  Thoughts that Shane often entertained only in the privacy of his own bedroom.  

But sadly, that was simply something he had accepted that he would never actually get to see. He already knew the answer that was coming, and braced his heart for the disappointment, as he always did when this question came up.  There was a reason it was never addressed in their normal PM’s.

“Um.. no.. No we’re just friends.  I was just really scared, and as .. I um.. As I have said before in various Q and A’s, he brings me a level of comfort in these terrifying places. Next question..”

They had moved on and the rest of the Q and A continued without another hitch, however Ryan kept stealing glances at Shane, and seemed to grow more and more restless as time stretched on.  Eventually they wrapped up, and as Ryan gathered their things, he turned to Shane with his backpack over his shoulder, “Hey, uh.. I know we have autograph signings in forty minutes but… I kinda wanted to head back to our suite for a quick shower.  You okay to set up without me, dude?”

Shane finished unhooking the mic, turning to his co-host who seemed to be buzzing with idle energy.  "Yeah, man. I’m good.  You go wash up and meet me at our table.  I’ll make sure everything is set.“

Ryan nodded, his cheeks still kind of flushed from earlier.  Shane only briefly wondered to himself why that would be, but passed it off as Ryan probably feeling warm and sweaty from the stage lighting - Hell, he was a little sweaty himself if he was being honest! The shorter man took one last glance at Shane before turning and wandering off in the direction of their hotel, as Shane continued to finish cleaning up the area and packing away the final equipment.

He then proceeded to head towards where their signing table would be, stopping briefly to grab a snack at the hotdog vendor.  Wolfing the food down, he slowly made his way to the table and began unpacking his bag.

“Alright..  photo’s of the two of us- check.  Black sharpies- check.  Jar of unsolved pins for fans… Shit.”

Shane cursed himself, realizing he forgot the pin jar.  He must have left it in the room when the two had rushed down to set up for the live show.   Shane grabbed his phone, opening up the contact list.

He could send Ryan a text and ask him to bring it.   But at the same time, Ryan would be in the shower, so he might not hear his phone go off so there was no guarantee he would see it.  That, plus Shane had packed it away in his luggage and trying to type out exactly where Ryan could find it in his bags would be too much hassle.

With a shrug, Shane put his phone back into his pocket and motioned for the staff to come over.  He then asked them to watch the table while he made a quick trip up to the room to grab the forgotten merch.  Once they had agreed, Shane began to make his way to the lobby, approaching the elevators.

Stepping into the shiny metal room, Shane proceeded to pull out his key card, pressing the button for floor seven.  Bouncing on his heels, he idly wondered how close Ryan was to being cleaned up and ready to go.  Perhaps they could head down together.

The elevator arrived with a ding, and Shane made his way to room 754 with his key card in hand.  He quietly swiped, unlocking the door and the lanky ghost hunter let himself into the room.  Quietly toeing off his shoes, he paused.

That was about the moment when he noticed three things.   The first thing:  The shower wasn’t running.  Maybe Ryan had already finished up and he had missed him on the way back to the hotel room?

Shane slowly made his way down the hall of the suite, towards where their beds were. He took about maybe four strides before he stopped again just short of corner. This was when he noticed the second thing.

Heavy breathing.   Heavy breathing that was clearly Ryan’s. Ever since that slightly uncomfortable question, Ryan had seemed on edge.  Casting glances at Shane when he thought his partner wasn’t looking.  Sweating slightly and fidgeting in his seat.  Shane at first thought it was the stage lights, but perhaps he was wrong.  What if Ryan was reliving what happened when he was doing his lock in?  The man had been uncomfortable all week while editing the episode, and Shane had been hoping that this trip would help take his mind off of it. He wanted to make sure that Ryan was okay, and not having a panic attack.  Stepping forward and turning around the corner, that was when he noticed the third thing.

Well… Noticed wasn’t exactly the right word.  

 _Interrupted, would be more apt,_  his brain supplied unhelpfully.  

There was Ryan– six feet away, sprawled out on the bed, completely nude, body still wet from the shower.   Eyes closed, and his hand wrapped tightly around his  _-much larger than Shane had imagined_ \- (thanks brain) cock.  His hair was slicked back, and his mouth was hanging open, chest heaving up and down as he slowly pumped himself.

 _Looks like you got to see what that flush looks like on him after all,_ his brain supplied further.  Shane felt a surge of heat rise in his chest, blossoming across his cheeks and shooting down to his own cock at the image that was laying unawares before him.

Ryan obviously hadn’t heard Shane come in the room.  

The logical part of his mind told him that he should quietly let himself out and allow Ryan to take care of his business in privacy, but it was like a good book, or an engrossing TV show– he just couldn’t look away.

The way Ryan’s face was flushed in that familiar red tint across the bronze of his skin - Shane now knew that red tint extended onto his chest in a full body blush.   The short pants and quiet gasps as Ryan flicked his thumb across that sensitive spot on the underside of his tip.  Shane now knew what that sounded like.  The way his pre-come collected and slowly leaked from his cock with every slow pump of his hand rising up and down. Shane now knew what that looked like.  The way his mouth parted, a slight smile on the corner of his lips as he let out a low moan.   All of these delicious noises Shane would never be able to forget.  

It was so much better than any fantasy Shane had ever come up with and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He felt his own pants grow tighter as Ryan worked himself, unable to stop; unable to look away.   Ryan’s hand began to pick up the pace, pumping himself faster, his grip tensing tighter.  The pre-come was now oozing from his tip as his cock began to plump up slightly thicker and flush even more red.  

Shane wondered what it tasted like.   His mind began run, wondering what this glorious creature in front of him was thinking about.  Perhaps it was some hot girl…  Was he imagining what he was doing to her?  Or maybe what she was doing to him. What was it that Ryan found enticing? What got the shorter ghost hunter’s engine running, gears turning and switched him on?  

As these questions floated through Shane’s head, Ryan’s breathing began to pick up as he started making more noise.  What were once quiet moans began to grow louder as Ryan began to thrust into his fist, his thumb flicking across his tip with each pass.

“Mmmmm Yeah…  _God_ …  _ **Yes..**_  Just like that..” He mumbled.

Shane’s face felt like it was on fire, and he was beginning to think he needed to head to the bathroom to take care of his own problem soon. Ryan’s panting became more and more desperate as his left hand gripped the sheets, his right hand pumping rhythmically and his hips thrusting lightly up into it.

“ _Mmm **God.**.._ Ugh…Mmm…”  He chanted under his breath.  Shane couldn’t fight it any longer, running his hand down to his own bulge, palming at it to try and relieve a little of the pressure.  That was when he heard it,

“..Sh.. Shane…” Ryan keened, arching his back, his left hand gripping the sheets tighter.

Ryan’s eyes were still closed, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock.  

Ryan was thinking about _him._

Ryan was  _touching himself_  to the mental image of  _him_.  His mind began to spin as the haze of desire washed over him fully.  

_I wonder what he’d do if I responded…_

“…Y..yeah?”  Shane answered, his voice huskier than he anticipated.

Suddenly, Ryan froze.   His eyes snapped open, gaze sharply trained on Shane.  That familiar emotion he’d seen on Ryan many times was now plastered across his face like ice water:  Fear.    

“..Wh…What?!  What are you doin–” He started.

“–No..no.. Don’t stop… I wanna see how it ends,” Shane replied darkly, flashing him a smile.   Normally he wouldn’t have been so bold, but the haze of desire and his name on Ryan’s lips urged that particular response.

Ryan held his gaze for a pregnant pause, before glancing down to see Shane’s very clear desire pressing against the leg of his too tight chinos.

Meeting Shane’s eyes once more, Ryan wordlessly began to pump himself again, as Shane just stood there, smiling lasciviously, watching him.  

Ryan’s hand started off slower than before, dragging out the sensations.  Heavy breaths and the shlick shlick of his pre-come as his hand ran up and down his cock were the only sounds in the room.  He could see Ryan growing closer as his eyes began to drift shut, his pants and gasps becoming more desperate and audible.

“Look at me, Ryan.  Don’t close your eyes.  Keep your eyes on me.”

Obeying, Ryan opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide as he watched Shane watching him.  Suddenly, Shane took a couple steps towards the bed.

“I bet that feels really good, doesn’t it Ry.”

“ _Ohhh_..”  He moaned.   Shane continued to speak, his expression soft and wanting, “Just how long have you wanted me, hmm?  How many nights did you lay next to me on location and wonder to yourself if you’d just turn around and put your lips on mine…”

Ryan’s breath began to pick up, his eyes wanting to drift closed but fighting to keep them open, gaze trained on Shane.  

“How many times did you touch yourself and imagine what it would be like to have my lips around that beautiful cock of yours?”

“.. _Fuck_..  _ **Shane**_ ….” he moaned, eyes slipping shut.

“No no.. Eyes open, Ry.”

Ryan obeyed.  Shane began to undo his pants, continuing to speak, “How many times did you wonder to yourself what it would be like to have me fill you up?  For me to take you and make you mine….”

Sliding down his pants, Shane finally gripped himself, releasing some of that torturous pressure.   Ryan’s eyes went wide.  Shane then said, quieter, “How many times have I longed for that too…..”

Ryan stopped what he was doing as a dawning realization came to him that Shane had been wanting this just as long as he had.   
This wasn’t just some,  _oops I caught you in the act so I may as well roll with it._ No, Shane had been pining for him just as badly.

Clambering to his knees on the bed, Ryan crawled towards Shane, his expression longing.  Shane, kicking his pants completely off stepped forward and it was like the final piece of a puzzle coming together.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck.

Shane pulled Ryan to his chest, crashing onto the bed with a bounce as their lips met in a fury of passion.

A light chuckle as they hit the bed escaped from Ryan as Shane towered above him, kissing him like he was the very air he needed to breathe.

His hands found Shane’s hair as their tongues slid along one another, finally FINALLY tasting each other.

Ryan’s hand found Shane’s aching cock and began to pump him, their lips still locked.   Ryan swallowed a moan as Shane reached for Ryan’s, pumping him in time.  Eventually, they needed air.

“G..God, Ry.. You have  _Mmmm_.. You have no idea how… How long I’ve wished for this..”  He said between strokes.  Ryan smiled up at him, eyes warm and hungry.

“The f– feeling’s mutual big guy…  _Mm_..  I… I thought you were straight,”  Ryan panted.  Shane shook his head with a half chuckle, half gasp.

“Looks … looks like we’re both r-r-wrong.”

Suddenly, Shane saw a glint in Ryan’s eye as he smirked up at the big guy.  Without warning, he proceeded to flip Shane so he was now on top. Gripping his own cock, he reached once more for Shane’s, pressing them against one another, stroking in a slow steady rhythm.

Shane’s cock was hard against Ryan’s but soft like velvet as he stroked.   Ryan’s breath was becoming more and more uneven and Shane could tell he was getting close.

“God, Ry… You’re so beautiful like this,”  He said, “So… So much better than I had ever imagined…”

Ryan let out a moan as he felt the tension in his belly build. He could feel himself close to his peak.

“Sh…  _Mmm_..Shane you feel so  _gooooood_ …”

Shane’s breath began to shake as well as he began to crest himself.

“God, Ryan!!” Shane cried as he came, Ryan coming only seconds after, the white hot liquid covering all over Shane’s chest and Ryan’s hand.

Ryan collapsed on top of him, tucking his nose under Shane’s chin, spent.  The two just laid there for a couple minutes, catching their breath.

Ryan was the first to speak, “So…  That happened.”

“Yeah.. I guess it did,”  Shane responded.

The silence stretched out before Shane added, “So.. I guess Shyan is canon then?”

There was a pause before Ryan let out a deep, hearty laugh.   Shane joined him, unable to hold it in.

As their chuckles tapered off, Ryan then asked, “So.. I’d say I’m sorry you walked in on that but.. Considering the outcome, I’m really not.”

Shane  grinned up at him, his eyes crinkled with mirth before a sudden dread filled him, his expression changing to panic.   Ryan, looking down at him, frowned in fear.

“You don’t.. You don’t regret it do you?”

Shane sat up as Ryan proceeded to get off of him, looking a little sheepish.  Shane waved his hand, realizing what it looked like, “No.  I don’t but.. I kind of left the staff downstairs waiting for me and I’m sure they’re probably wondering what’s taking me so long to find a jar of pins.”

Ryan’s face then echoed the panic Shane’s did moments earlier, “Oh shit, that’s right! The autograph table!” He glanced at the clock, “It’s in ten minutes!”

Shane just looked over at Ryan after wiping himself down with Ryan’s wet towels, “I’m sure we’ll make it.”  He then made his way over to his luggage and proceeded to root around.

Ryan nodded, cleaning himself off as well.    Looking after at Shane, he cast a hesitant glance, “So..  Just so we’re clear… this wasn’t just a once off thing?”

Shane stared back at Ryan, now holding the jar of pins.  His voice was soft, quiet worry lacing the edges, “If you don’t want it to be..”

Ryan shook his head, a shy smile of his own on his lips.   Shane grinned.

“Come on.  We’ve got autographs to sign.”

***


End file.
